


Accidents happen

by SammyKori



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (Idk if it's billdip), Deals, bill being bill, it might be, we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyKori/pseuds/SammyKori
Summary: Bill makes a deal with an unknowing Pine Tree. What Bill didn't expect were the consequences...





	Accidents happen

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo there fellow hell dwellers!  
> I'm back with a different story this time! This is super short I know but I was just trying to get an idea down.  
> Also, Why Me is coming along nicely but I'm just having some trouble writing chapter 10 so I'm just going to get over this little hill before I post more of it. I hope you people understand!  
> And I'm so sorry for missing last weeks update! >~< April is the busiest month for me. But I should be back with weekly updates soon!  
> I'll get out of your face now, hope you enjoy!

"Shit," was all that came out of Dippers mouth as he watched the blue flames dance on his hands.

He had thought it was real, there was no way for him to know. _Its not my fault!_ He desperately thought.

His breathing started to pick up and black was starting to fill the corners of his vision, he brought his flaming hand close to his chest and squeezed it tight, starting to curl in on himself, _how could I have been so stupid?_

A malicious laughter made itself heard through the darkening woods, "What do you think, Pinetree?" It chuckled.

Dipper flinched and whipped around to find not the floating isosceles monster that he'd been seeing so much of lately, but a kid, a... floating, kid.

Dipper couldn't tell how tall he was due to the... well, flying thing he was doing. But he had dark skin that contrasted his blond hair. His eyes, well eye, was a glowing gold, his right eye was covered with an eye patch. He was wearing an eccentric yellow vest with tails at the bottom over a black dress shirt. To top it all off he had a yellow bow tie and was lean back on his cane.

Dippers fear was momentarily forgotten as he stared shocked at the sight before him, "Wha-what's-?!"

"I'll have to stop you right there Pinetree, don't hurt yourself," the floating kid chuckled, cutting Dippers attempt to speak short, he held out one of his gloved hands and a top hat appeared, the figure swiftly placed it on his head, smirking at the small surprised noise from Dipper.

"Now before I go, I might as well warn you that this is going to be fun, well fun for me at least."

The figures laugh caused him to do a flip in the air, "Oh, and thanks for the body kid! It'll come in handy!" With that he disappeared, only a hollow laugh raking the air; leaving Dipper utterly confused in the middle of no where.

"What?" He asked the empty air.

**Author's Note:**

> So... how was that? I'm starting to get an idea of what's going to happen, but I don't know! It's just a neat idea forming.  
> Tell me what you think! And see y'all next week!


End file.
